Power Rangers Jane's Version 2
by Dramagirl007
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Power Rangers Jane's Version, if you haven't read that story, then this one won't make sense. In this story Jane runs SPD and has to take care of RT. I hope you like this story as much as the last one. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

This story begins a week after Jane adopted RT and RT moved to Jane and Eric's house

RT: Jane why do I have to have a stupid curfew?

Jane: 11:00 is not a bad curfew and I expect you to follow it

RT: And if I don't?

Jane: Then there will be consequences

RT: Like what?

Jane: grounding

RT: I'd like to see you try to ground me

Jane lifted an eyebrow

Jane: Oh believe me, I can do it, I'm not your little sister anymore Richard Thomas Oliver, you just better remember that

Jane made her eyes glow pink as a warning

RT: Ooh I'm so scared

Jane: You should be... dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, I suggest you go wash up

RT rolled his eyes but did as he was told

Jane went into the Nursery and picked up Alena

Jane: And how's my baby girl today? Did you have a nice nap?

Alena smiled but it was probably gas

Jane: You're so sweet and innocent

Jane took her to the changing table and changed her diaper then did the same thing with Chris, making funny faces at him

Jane: Are you two hungry? I got a bottle for you two

Jane used her powers and fed both of her babies at the same time and burped them at the same time

Jane: I hope you two stay as innocent as you are now

Her babies just smiled at her and Jane kissed both of them on the heads

She put them back in their cribs

Dinner was finally ready and Eric just walked in the door

Eric: Honey I'm home

Jane: Hi Eric, how was work?

Eric: It was fine, I was teaching the kids the tornado kick

Jane: That's cool

Eric: I'm glad so many kids got into karate, it teaches them self discipline and defense if need be

Jane: Yah karate is useful if you get kidnapped or something

Eric: So how's SPD

Jane: I'm still learning the ropes, Commander Crugar is helping me a lot, he was trained to run SPD

RT: I thought you ran SPD

Jane: I do, but I still don't know how to do it, Commander Crugar was trained in that particular department so he's teaching me how to run things, I'm going to let him be my partner and we'll run it together

RT: I don't think your grandparents will like that, you're supposed to run it on your own

Jane: My grandparents are not here and I want Crugar as my partner. I think it will be easier, two heads are better than one

All of a sudden the phone rang

RT: I'll get it... hello... Hey Jason... a party? really?... I'll have to ask... Hey Jane it's Jason, he says there's a party tonight, can I go?

Eric: It's a school night

RT: I graduated already, I don't see why I have to go back

Jane: Because it keeps you out of trouble

RT: Well can I go or not?

Jane: Is it supervised?

RT: I'll ask... Hey Jason is it supervised... Yes Jane it is

Jane: Ok as long as it's supervised and there's no drinking or smoking and you are back by 11:00

RT: gotcha... Ok Jase I can go... 7:30? Ok

He hung up

Eric:(thinking to Jane) Why are you letting him go on a school night?

Jane:(thinking back) Because he has been in a sour mood lately

Eric nodded

Dinner was finally finished and RT went and got ready for the party

Jason picked RT up at 7:30 along with a few of their other friends JT, Kyle, and Pete and went towards the party

RT: You have your license right? I mean, you're only 15 Jase

Jason: Yah I have it, and I'm proud of it

Pete: Your parents let you drive at 15?

JT: without an adult? My parents won't let me do that

Jason: My parents are cool

RT: I have to be home by 11:00, Jane's orders

Jason: I still don't know why you don't have a license yet

RT: Uh... It's too complicated, I'm not going to get one for a few years yet

JT: Why

RT: Jane's rules, I'm not mature enough for a license I guess

JT: That's harsh man

RT: oh well

They finally made it to the party and had a good time, there was drinking and smoking and it did not have parental supervision

About two hours into the party SPD showed up busting the minors

Sky: Bridge you take that side and Syd you take that side, I have the middle

Sky, Bridge and Syd are SPD cadets. In fact they are the B squad, if something should happen to the A squad then they will be the ones who would have to save the world, right now they are police officers

Teen: IT'S SPD... RUN

Sky: Why do they always run?

Sky contained a bunch of the teens in containment cuffs, one teen especially... RT

Sky: Aren't you Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver's brother? Oh wait... son

RT: Maybe

Sky: Yes or no

RT: Yes

Sky: I thought so, you look like her dad

RT: well I should considering I'm supposed to look like him since I was created to look like him

Sky: Right... you're a cyborg, well I bet Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver will be happy since I'm bringing you home from an unsupervised party

RT: Who are you?

Sky: Sky Tate, SPD

RT: Yah I got that part... Please don't tell her

Sky: Oh I have to tell her, she happens to be my boss

RT: She's my boss too... oh she's going to ground me for this

Sky: Well you deserve it

The three B squad cadets captured 30 out of the fifty that were at the party

Bridge: Not bad, we only missed 20

Syd: It's a good thing we got that tip

Bridge: Who was that

Jane came out of the shadows and RT gasped

Jane: Very good cadets, you have done well

Sky: Princess you were the one who called? It didn't sound like you

Jane:(sounding like Sky) I can change my voice, it's one of my powers

RT: She likes to do that a lot

Bridge: How did you know about the party?

Jane: Another thing I like to do a lot, read RT's mind

RT: You knew all along?

Jane: Of course I did, I didn't say anything because I wanted you to learn a lesson about lying in the first place

Jane walked up to Sky and RT and uncuffed RT

Sky: Princess

Jane: I will be taking him home, you three have done well, I suggest you get their parent's phone numbers so they can be picked up

There was a lot of complaining from the teens

Jane: SILENCE... You have done wrong and must suffer the consequences for your actions... Now I trust you three can take care of the task of calling their parents

Syd: You can count on us Jane

Jane: Very well, I'll see you three tomorrow... Come on RT

Jane was stern when she said the last part

The drive home was in silence and Jane was glaring at the rode. It took them 15 minutes to get home and RT was marched into his room

Jane: You are grounded for a month

RT: A MONTH?

Jane: Want to make it two?

RT: No

Jane: I am very disappointed in you Richard Thomas Oliver, You lied at my face

RT: You knew anyway

Jane: You could have told the truth

RT: But then you wouldn't let me go

Jane: You could have made the right decision and then you wouldn't be in this mess, now I want you to think about what you have done... Do I make myself clear

RT glared at Jane

RT: Yes _your_**** _majesty... _or is it _Highness? _Or_ Princess? _I think you like princess sinceSky keeps calling you that, so which one do you like

Jane: I'd like it if you just stuck with Jane

Jane left his room

RT: YES JANELLE

Jane:(thinking) I'm going to ignore him

Jane went into the living room where Eric was

Eric: Jane you look stressed, what's wrong

Jane: I am a mother of three, one used to be my older brother, I am the boss of SPD, I have to rule my own planet someday, RT was caught with drinking and doing drugs tonight, yes I'm a little stressed


	2. Chapter 2

RT had that attitude for a long time and he got in trouble a lot, Jane and Eric were both very mad at him half of the time and he was grounded most of the time, if things were really serious like the time he and his friends set fire to the high school, everybody was expelled and RT got powered down for a month, he wasn't powered down all the way where everything is black for him, he just couldn't move, that is the worst punishment Jane could think of, belting him wasn't really working like it did for her when she was a teenager but she still belted him for the effect. It has been three years since Jane became RT's mom, the twins are three and Tommy's kids are 12, Jane finally knew all the rules about being the boss of SPD. The year is 2023

We start this story off by Jane answering the door

Jane: Yes

Sky: Princess Janelle Analise...

Jane: yes, Sky

Sky: We found RT

Jane looked at RT

Jane: What was he doing now?

She glared at him and he just rolled his eyes

Bridge: We caught him and a bunch of his friends smoking marajuana and drinking... It seems like we catch them doing something at least once a week

Jane: Thank you for bringing him home you guys, I know you both had a busy day with the monster and all... would you like anything for the road?

Sky: No thank you Princess

They left

Jane:(thinking) I hate being called Princess.. oh well that's what you get when everybody finds out you are Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver and Sky doesn't think it's right not saying royalties full names, Grandmother and Grandfather would like him

She turned around and faced RT who was trying to sneak off

Jane: Don't even think about it young man

She sounded mad

Alena: Mommy who was at the door?

Jane: Just Sky and Bridge that brought RT home... now go back to bed honey... I'll come tuck you back in after I _talk_ to RT

Alena left

RT watched her leave

RT:(Thinking) Man they have it easy, not a care in the world... and they _never_ get punished

Jane: That's because they're three years old, you are 17 and you know better then to do that

RT: Will you stay out of my mind?

Jane: No I will not ... apparently your mind is an evil place to be in... _marajuana_ and _drinking_? RT you're a lot better than that... I thought you were raised up properly and being a power ranger...

RT: I haven't been a ranger for _nine_ _years_

Jane: That is _so_ not the point RT... you were raised up properly, I know because you had dad's memories for the longest time and acted like him and dad took care of you and then I adopted you and I took care of you... I don't know where we went wrong... you're grounded to your room until further notice

RT: WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR

Jane: Fair? You want fair? Do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried I have been? I called SPD 1 and a half hours ago it is now 12:30 Richard Thomas Oliver... I think I'm being very fair because I'm not going to power you down for a week... now go to your room

RT: I don't think I will

Jane: Go to your room

RT: No

Jane's eyes glowed pink

Jane: NOW

RT: I don't want to

Jane went up to him and tried grabbing his ear but RT blocked her and they started a fight and finally she got it and got the button and the remote and forced him to his room

RT: You cheater

Jane grabbed the belt and forced him in his room and came in and shut the door behind her and belted RT 20 times and each time he was crying stop! stop! stop!

Jane: Get your pajama's on and get to bed and just be lucky I'm _not_ powering you down for disobeying

RT glared at her

Jane: I'll be in in a half hour, you better be in bed when I come in

She left the room and RT sat on his bed with a defeated look on his face

Eric: Jane are you ok?

Jane: I'm fine... He just still stresses me out... he _used_ to be my older brother

Eric: Yah... you really do have a complicated life

Jane: Are Alena and Chris asleep?

Eric: Yes

Jane: That's good, I didn't want them to hear RT and I fighting

Eric: Did you power him down?

Jane: No... I don't want to... What kind of mother will I be if I just take the easy way out all the time? I'm going to go tuck Chris and Alena back in... I promised Alena I would

She left and Eric went in RT's room

RT: Don't you knock?

Eric: Not a lot

RT: What do you want?

Eric: I want to talk

RT: What about?

Eric: Why are you so different?

RT: Oh about that... I just changed

Eric: Peer pressure?

RT: no... I just changed

Eric: Does it have anything to do with your old girlfriend? Because that is the time when you started to get this attitude

RT: Who Kylie? This isn't about her

Eric: Then what is it about?

RT: I'm sick of being in Tommy's shadow

Eric: I didn't know you were

RT: Oh I am, Jane expects me to be like Tommy, because that's how she programed me ten years ago

Eric: I see, you want to be your own person

RT: Exactly

Eric: So you want to get rid of karate?

RT: No I like karate

Eric: You don't want to be a power ranger in the future

RT: No I would like to be a power ranger

Eric: You don't want to be a Science Teacher when you grow up?

RT: No I don't and I'm not going to grow up... I've been 17 for 10 years

Eric: Why are you giving Jane such a hard time? She doesn't know what to do

RT: Well she can mind her own business for a change and stop reading other people's minds... man after she figured out a way to read my mind when I thought of elevator music... I couldn't escape her

Eric: Yah she can drive a lot of people crazy with her powers... but she uses them for protection mostly and of course she's going to read minds when you were just brought home by Jack and Sky, you're thinning her trust in you... and it's nobody else's fault but yours... I want you to think about that

RT: You know you used to be one of my best friends

Eric: I grew up RT, maybe you should do the same

He left

A few minutes later Jane came in

RT: It's been a half hour all ready?

Jane: Yes

RT: Well you're too late... Eric already talked to me

Jane: I'm not Eric

RT rolled his eyes

Jane: Anyway... what all did he say?

RT: He asked me why I changed

Jane: And

RT: I'm not Tommy

Jane: I know... you haven't been like dad in the longest time... I made you that way, I don't know why you still think you're in his shadow... but I didn't make you to be somebody nobody wants to be around... RT you're acting like an ass hole, nobody wants to be around you, you pick on Jessica and Ryan, your friends have been in jail at least _once_ in their lives

RT: Are parents aloud to call there kids ass holes?

Jane: Yes they are... RT this is not the way to act... you're even doing a horrible job at karate, you're not concentrating... Eric can beat you... Ethan can beat you... Ryan and Jessica can beat you... hey I'm sorry but Haley can beat you and she is pretty bad at it

RT: Where is this going?

Jane: You're not doing your best because you're on drugs and alcohol... and dad is embarrassed that you look like him because of what you do... so... to make sure I know where you are at all times... I'm putting you under house arrest

RT: WHAT?

Jane: You heard me

RT: But that

Jane: Don't tell me that's not fair... you are in big trouble young man... now hold out your wrist

He did and Jane put on the wrist band

Jane: I need to know where you are at at all times... and you're going to do community service on SPD grounds

RT groaned

Jane: You ruined Jack and Sky's night by running away from them

RT looked at Jane defeated

Jane: Come on it won't be that bad... now it's time to go to sleep

RT got in bed and Jane covered him up and kissed his forehead

RT: Jane

RT rubbed at his forehead

Jane: You're just rubbing it in

RT glared at Jane

Jane: Good night

RT:(sigh) Night

The next day

Chris: Mommy mommy it's time to get up

Jane: Ok Chris

Chris: Are we going to visit grandpa Tommy today?

Jane: Yes and he's going to teach you how to do karate

Chris: Yay

Jane: Where's Alena?

Chris: Downstairs with RT

Jane: Where's daddy?

Chris: Daddy left already... he wanted you to sleep in... RT told me to wake you up

Jane: Ok... well lets go greet your brother and sister

They headed downstairs to the kitchen

Jane: Morning

RT: Morning

Alena: Mommy you sleeped late

Jane: Daddy turned my alarm clock off

Alena: Are we going to grandma and grandpas house?

Jane: Yes... If you hurry and get ready

Alena: Ok

She left to get dressed

Jane: So RT are you ready for your busy day

RT: Do I have to do community service?

Jane:Yes

RT groaned

Jane: Only for an hour or two then you can help me train the B squad

Chris: We're done getting ready

Alena: Yah

Jane: Brush your teeth?

Twins: Yep

Jane: Brush your hair?

Twins: Yep?

Jane: Got your karate things?

Twins: Yep

Jane: Ok you're ready to go... I'll be ready in a minute

She got ready in a minute

Jane: Ok lets go

RT: Can I drive?

Jane: I don't think so

RT: Oh come on

Jane: You're grounded remember? And you don't have your license

RT: Only because you won't let me get it

They got in the car and were off to Tommy's

Alena: Grandpa

Tommy: Hi you guys

Chris: Grandpa are we going to do karate?

Tommy: You bet

Chris: Where's Uncle Ryan

Alena: And aunt Jessica

Tommy: They're both at school... Hi Jane

Jane: Hi

Tommy: You coming in?

Jane: I can't I'm late for work

Tommy: Isn't RT staying?

Jane: No... He's working at SPD... he's doing community service

Tommy: Why?

Alena: He got in trouble

Chris: And made mommy mad

Jane: Community service would be good for him I think

Tommy: It will... well good luck

He kissed her forehead

Jane: Bye dad... ok where's my hug?

Alena: Right here

Alena gave Jane a big hug

Chris: My turn my turn

Chris gave Jane a big hug

Jane: Be good for grandma and grandpa

Twins: We will

Jane: See you all later

Haley: You're staying for dinner right?

Jane: Yah

Haley: Great

Jane: See you later

She left

RT: Can I please drive?

Jane: No now stop bugging me

RT groaned again

They got to SPD and went into the Command Center and met Commander Crugar

Jane: Good morning Commander... Kat

Crugar: Good morning... I understand you want RT to do community service around SPD headquarters

Jane: Yes, I think it would do him good

Crugar: So do I... here RT put this on

It was a bright orange vest

RT rolled his eyes and put it on

RT: I feel stupid

Jane: Ok your boundry is the SPD grounds, I'm putting the sonic boom on so you can't escape

Jane pushed a button on RT's wristband

Jane: I'll come get you when you worked long enough... dismissed

RT left

Jane: So any word on the A squad?

Crugar: No, I fear the worst

Jane: You think we should make the B squad power rangers

Crugar: There's not enough... there's only three Sky, Bridge, and Syd

Jane: Well... I can be a power ranger

Crugar: Janelle

Jane: I know I'm a princess but I've been a ranger 9 years ago and I was only 13 and 14... now I'm more powerful than before

Crugar: You want to be a power ranger?

Jane: Yes, I love being a power ranger, It was the best thing that ever happened to me until I got married and had kids

Crugar: We'll see... right now just train the B squad

Jane: Ok

Jane left and found the B squad

Syd: Hi Jane

Jane: Hi... where's Sky and Bridge

Syd: Sky is reading the SPD manual

Jane: He read that thing over 50 times... he knows it by heart

Syd: He needs to get a life

Jane: That's not nice

Syd: Well it's true... Bridge is... well being Bridge

Jane: Well we need to train

Syd: We always need to train

Jane: Yes... that's what power rangers do... and if worst comes to worst

Syd: Oh

Jane: So lets get the guys and train

They went and got Sky first

Sky: Princess Janelle Analise Aquamarine Oliver

He bowed

Jane: When are you just going to call me Jane? I hate being called princess

Sky: Sorry but that's your title and I respect it

Jane: Please just call me Jane, I hate my title... anyway... we have to train

Sky: Training is good... it prepares us for the future

Jane: Yes... you guys go to the training room and I'll go get Bridge and we'll meet you there

They didn't move

Jane: dismissed

They left

Jane rolled her eyes

She found Bridge in his room and he was standing on his head reading a book. Jane flew upside down and faced him

Jane: having fun?

Bridge: Wow Jane you scared me

Jane: Sorry... whatcha reading?

Bridge: A book on past power rangers

Jane: I've read it... you like it so far?

Bridge: It's interesting how they fought those monsters with limited technology

Jane: Yah... well I came here to get you because it's time to train

Bridge: Ok

They turned right side up

Jane: Don't you ever get dizzy with all the blood rushing to your head?

Bridge: No... but I'm used to it

Jane: Ah... well lets go

They left and went to the training room and trained for an hour before Jane had to go get RT

Jane: I'll be right back

Jane went outside and found RT and he didn't look happy at all

Jane: Ok RT you can be done

RT: About time

Jane: You got to help me train the B Squad

RT: Fine

They went inside and RT washed up before he went into the training room

Sky: RT

RT: Sky

They were glaring at each other from last night

Bridge: Hi RT

RT: Bridge

Bridge: Please don't be mad because of last night, we were just following orders

RT rolled his eyes

RT: Ok so what have you all been working on?

Jane: What we need to do is make it look like they're in a battle

RT: Oh great and we're the monsters?

Jane: Yes

RT: Evil power rangers again Jane?

Jane: No not evil power rangers, just evil monsters

RT: Fine

Jane handed the B squad their mission

Bridge: Save the damsel in distress mission

Syd: Oh great... I have to be the damsel in distress

Jane: No you're not... the damsel in distress is a doll... you all have to save the doll as if it was a real person... can you all do that

Sky: We will save her

Jane: We'll see... you have two hours to complete it and your mission starts... NOW

Jane and RT were no longer seen and the mission started

After 10 minutes of searching the "bad guys" came out with a bunch of minions

The B Squad and the "bad guys" fought each other for an hour and a half but the "bad guys" were defeated

Sky: we have 20 minutes to find the damsel

They looked for 10 minutes and found the damsel

Voice: MISSION COMPLETE

Jane: Very good you guys... I think that's enough for today... Dismissed

They left and Jane and RT went to the Command Center

Crugar: How'd they do?

Jane: They completed the task in an hour and 50 minutes

Crugar: That's not exceptable... they need to complete the task in less than an hour and a half

Jane: Ok they will tomorrow, we'll train for the rest of the day

Crugar: Ok

The two left and found the B squad again

Jane: You need to train for the rest of the day and you need to complete each task within an hour and a half

Sky: Sounds reasonable

Jane: So lets begin training

They trained for the rest of the time

Jane: Tomorrow we will do the damsel in distress again and we will keep doing it until you save her under an hour and a half

Sky: Sounds reasonable

Jane: You guys are the best we have now... the A squad isn't here... if worst comes to worst... you guys will be our only hope

Bridge: Wow that's deep

Syd: We'll become the power rangers?

Jane: Yes

Sky: We won't let the world down

Jane: That's the right attitude... dismissed

They left

RT: Can I drive?

Jane: No... now stop asking

They went to Tommy's house and Chris and Alena were very excited to show Jane what they could do

Chris: We can do wall flips wanna see mommy

Alena: Yah lets show her

Jane: Ok lets see

The twins did perfect wall flips

Jane: Very good you two

Chris: Grandpa is a good teacher

Jane: I know

Tommy: Tomorrow I'm going to show you guys how to do a tornado kick

Alena: What's that?

RT: This

RT showed them

Twins: Wow

Chris: I want to do that

Alena: Me too

Chris: Can you teach us now please?

Tommy: One move at a time, you don't want to over do it

Chris: When is daddy coming? I want to show him

Jane: He'll be here pretty soon

Haley: He better be... we're having spegetti and I know that's one of his favorites

Chris: That's my favorite too grandma

Haley: Yes I know

Alena: Can we go play while we wait for daddy?

Tommy: Yes go on

Jessica: We'll play with you

Ryan: What do you want to play?

Alena/Chris: Power Rangers

They left

RT: I'll be outside

Jane: Front yard and back yard are your boundries

She pushed the button on the wrist band

15 minutes later Eric came

Twins: Daddy

Eric: Hi you two... did you have fun here today?

Chris: Yes, Grandpa taught us the wall flip

Alena: Yah you want to see it?

Chris: Ok

They did a wall flip

Eric: Wow that's good

Jane: Hi Eric

Eric: Hi

Jane: Why did you turn my alarm clock off this morning?

Eric: I figured you could use the sleep

Jane: Don't do that again ok... I was almost late to work

Eric: Ok... sorry

Haley: Hey Eric

Eric: Hey Haley

Haley: We're having spegetti for supper

Eric: Ohh one of my favorites

10 minutes later it was supper time and Jane went and got RT

Jane: RT supper

RT: Not hungry

Jane: Yah right... come on, how long are you going to be mad at me?

RT: How long am I grounded for

Jane:(A little mad sounding) Stop acting like this and come inside

RT groaned and followed Jane to the kitchen

Tommy: Nice of you to join us RT

RT rolled his eyes

Tommy:(thinking) He really needs to be reprogramed or something... he needs an attitude adjustment

Jane:(thinking) No kidding

Supper was great, there was a lot of chatter except from RT no surprise there

Two hours later the Olivers left the Olivers

**I hope you like the story so far, if you noticed... Eric took Jane's last name instead of Jane taking his... it's supposed to be like that if you're marrying an alien princess and your grandmother in law forced you but Eric doesn't mind being an Oliver  
**


End file.
